Cinderella of The Year
by Grace Jung
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Cinderella dadakan? Well, Jaejoong merasakannya dan dia hampir gila karena itu. Terlebih ketika dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah mempunyai calon suami. WTH! YunJae fic. GENDERSWITCH. Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella of The Year**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee (Choi) Taemin

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke, typo(s), cerita pasaran, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Langit biru tanpa awan sedikitpun. Tampak orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan menikmati hari libur mereka. Ada yang sekedar berjalan kaki, lari pagi, dan bersepeda. Semua terlihat tenang dan santai.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku di sebuah gedung kecil tak jauh dari _HanYoung_ _Middle School._ Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan di balik pintu bernomor 06.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, seorang Kim Jaejoong bangun kesiangan!

"Gawat! Gawat!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi ketika Jaejoong berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendobrak kasar pintu kamar mungilnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia membuka lemari, mengambil sebuah bra, CD, kaos, _cardigan,_ dan celana _jeans. _Setelahnya dia melempar handuk yang melilit tubuhnya asal lalu memakai semua pakaiannya cepat.

Selesai dengan berpakaian, Jaejoong beranjak ke meja rias. Memakai pelembab, bedak, dan terakhir _lipgloss_ agar bibinya tidak kering. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia menyisir rambut panjangnya yang agak berantakan.

"Sip," gumamnya puas melihat bayangan dirinya terpantul dengan cantik di cermin. Dia mendongak ke dinding. Mata _doe_-nya membulat sempurna.

"Jam 10! _Aigoo~_"

Secepat kilat Jaejoong menyambar tas yang tergantung di dinding lalu berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya tak lupa memakai sepatu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jaejoong mengunci pintu apartemennya yang ternyata malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang melempar si kunci kesal karena tak kunjung berhasil masuk lubang.

"Aish, _jinjja!_" Jaejoong menarik ujung rambutnya frustasi. Dia menatap kunci yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dengan sengit lalu mulai menunjuk-nujukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hey, kau! Kau, kau jangan membuatku marah sepagi ini ya! Setelah bocah tengil itu membuatku begadang dan bangun kesiangan, sekarang kau juga mau membuatku terlambat bekerja, huh?! Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam lubang!"

Hening.

"Ya! kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Tak ada respon. Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan benda mati -.-

"Kaukah itu Jae? Berbicara dengan kunci?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat kelakuannya barusan. Dia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, Taemin _ahjumma._ Darimana, _ahjumma?_"

"Habis buang sampah," jawab Taemin –atau lengkapnya Choi Taemin, seorang janda beranak satu yang merupakan tetangga Jaejoong. Apartemennya berada persis di sebelah kanan apartemen Jaejoong. Gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali sendiri merupakan sebuah gedung kecil bertingkat dua dengan 8 apartemen kecil dan sederhana di dalamnya.

"Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu? Tumben sekali," tanya Taemin sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, anu, kunci itu tidak masuk-masuk. Membuatku kesal saja, _ahjumma."_ Jaejoong menggembungkan kedua pipinya c_ute. _Taemin langsung menjerit melihatnya.

"_Omo,_ Jae kau imut sekali!" serunya histeris. Dengan gemas dia mulai mencubiti pipi _chubby_ Jaejoong, membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Appo~"_

"_Aigo,_ haha.. _mian_ Jae. Habis kau imut sih. Coba kalau anak _ahjumma_ perempuan, pasti sekarang dia sudah tumbuh jadi gadis cantik, imut, dan manis sepertimu. Tapi sayang sekali _ahjumma_ malah dapat anak laki-laki seperti Jonghyun, tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali!"

"Aku dengar itu, _eomma!_" seruan terdengar dari balik pintu apartemen Taemin. Jaejoong terkikik sementara Taemin mengabaikannya.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa _ahjumma_ bantu? Mengunci pintu mungkin? Sepertinya kau terlalu _santai_ untuk melakukannya." Taemin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Jaejoong nyengir. "Ah, _ne ahjumma._ Tolong." Jaejoong mengambil kuncinya dari lantai lalu menyerahkannya pada Taemin. Taemin mendekati pintu Jaejoong lalu dengan lancar memasukan kunci serta memutarnya di dalam lubang pintu.

'Klik'

"Nah, beres deh. Ini," Taemin mengembalikkan kuncinya pada Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo, ahjumma."_ Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya. "Aku berangkat dulu. _Annyeong!"_

"Hati-hati!"

"_Ne!"_

Padahal ini hari minggu, tapi bus yang Jaejoong tumpangi penuh dan sesak. Membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau harus berdiri. Dalam hati Jaejoong terus mendumel kesal karena dia harus berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang bapak tua berwajah mesum yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya mupeng.

Jaejoong bergidik. Jangan sampai di masa depan nanti dia mendapatkan suami macam itu –sudah punya istri tapi tetap melirik _yeoja_ lain. Ihhhh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong merinding. Sebisa mungkin dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menatap kets hijau usangnya lebih baik. Aish, ingatkan dia untuk membeli sepatu baru.

'Tin!'

Kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian bus sampai di halte berikutnya. Jaejoong mendesah lega karena akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari bapak tua itu. Buru-buru dia menerobos keluar.

"Permisi, permisi, saya mau lewat. Permisi."

Jaejoong berhasil turun dari bus. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dia melihat tas bawaannya lalu membukanya dengan cepat. Dia sedikit trauma naik bus dengan keadaan sesak. Dompet yang disimpannya di tas pernah hilang. Beruntung di dalamnya hanya berisi uang tiga ribu won –saat itu dia benar-benar dalam keadaan krisis, dan barang penting seperti KTP pun tengah disita pemilik apartemen sebagai jaminan uang sewa yang menunggak 2 bulan -.-

Dan yang lebih beruntung lagi, hari itu adalah harinya mengambil gaji.

Jadi kesimpulannya, dia tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti di pengalaman pertamanya dicopet.

"Phew, masih lengkap. Syukurlah." Setelah memastikan isi tasnya tak kurang suatu apapun, Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hanya butuh berlari sekitar 5 menit untuknya sampai di pusat perbelanjaan apgujeong-dong (sejenis myeong-dong, hanya saja harga-harga disini lebih mahal). Dengan nafas terengah-engah dia membuka pintu sebuah _cafe._ Red Ocean. Begitulah bunyi rangkaian huruf yang tersusun dengan apik di depan bangunan _cafe _itu.

"Ah, Jaejoongie, kau sudah datang?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ yang memegang nampan tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Hyukkie," Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri _yeoja_ itu. "Aku terlambat ya? Setengah jam lagi. _Mianhae._"

"Aish, _cafe_ belum begitu ramai, tenang saja. Kau datang dari tadi juga tidak ada bedanya." _Yeoja_ yang bernama asli Hyukjae tapi lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu menggamit lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan.

"Tapi tumben sekali kau terlambat. Biasanya kau yang lebih dulu datang dari yang lain. Ada apa? Semalam malam minggu, jangan bilang kalau- " Eunhyuk berhenti, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah _horror._ "Jangan bilang kalau kau habis berkencan sampai larut malam dan melakukan 'itu' sampai pagi? Astaga! O_mo! _Jadi sekarang kau punya pacar?! Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku! Apa Junsu-ie sudah ta-ouch!"

Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya sambil cemberut. "Kenapa kau memukulku!"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Jadi berhenti berkata yang tidak-tidak." Jaejoong memasuki ruang ganti karyawan khusus wanita dan mulai membuka lokernya. Eunhyuk mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aish, benarkah? Aku heran kenapa kau selalu menolak namja yang mendekatimu. Padahal mereka rata-rata kaya lho," Eunhyuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang selama ini mengganjalnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya belum ingin berpacaran," jawab Jaejoong asal. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan seragam yang sama dengan Eunhyuk serta mengganti kets usangnya dengan sebuah selop hitam. Dengan sigap dia mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Aish, dasar kau ini."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kerja!" Jaejoong menepuk punggung Eunhyuk lalu berlari keluar menyapa karyawan-karyawan lainnya. "Selamat pagi semua!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

BRAK!

Jung Yunho menutup pintu mobil kasar. Membuat Park Yoochun yang sedang menelepon kaget.

_"Chagi,_ aku tutup dulu ya, nanti malam kuhubungi lagi.. _ne,_ aku juga mencintaimu.. _bye.._"

Yoochun menutup teleponnya lalu memandang Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

_"Wae?_ Ayahmu mengetahui kau berkelahi di kampus lalu memarahimu? Apa lagi yang dia sita kali ini? Kartu kredit?"

Yunho mendesah panjang. "Lebih parah. Pria tua itu, selalu saja membuat _mood_-ku buruk."

"Dan pria tua itu adalah ayahmu," ucap Yoochun kalem. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, membawanya keluar dari pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

_"Ne,_ dia ayahku. Karena itu aku harus menuruti perintahnya, bukan begitu?" balas Yunho sarkastik.

"Aish, kau ini.. Memang apa yang dilakukannya kali ini? Jangan bilang kau diusir dari rumah?" Yoochun terdiam sejenak, lalu matanya membulat. "Astaga, setelah aku dengan sukarela menjadi supirmu sekarang kau juga akan tinggal dirumahku?!" Yoochun _horror_ sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Perlu diketahui, Jung Yunho adalah _namja_ yang suka berbuat seenaknya. Sering kali setelah membuat masalah ayahnya menyuruh Yunho pulang hanya untuk memarahinya panjang lebar dan setelah itu menyita barang-barangnya. Apartemen pribadi dan motor pernah jadi korbannya.

Dan baru dua minggu yang lalu, ayahnya kembali menyita semua koleksi mobil _sport_ mewah Yunho gara-gara balapan liar yang diikuti olehnya –yang membuatnya ikut terjaring polisi. Selama seminggu penuh peristiwa itu menjadi makanan media massa. Menghiasi halaman koran dan majalah, internet, serta wara-wiri di layar televisi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya ayah Yunho saat itu.

Semenjak itulah Yunho selalu menumpang mobil Yoochun. Membuat semua jadwal kencan Yoochun berantakan karena harus menjadi supir dadakan sang tuan muda.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bodoh, mana mungkin dia berani mengusir anaknya yang paling tampan sedunia ini," ujarnya narsis.

Yoochun menghela nafas lega. "Lalu?"

Yunho terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Dia bilang, aku akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat ini," jawabnya enggan.

"Oh-_MWO?!_" Yoochun menganga, menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Be-bertunangan?! Maksudmu, dengan _yeoja_ yang sudah dijodohkan denganmu dari kecil itu?! Cucu Kim Hyunjoong?! Pewaris tunggal HM Group?!"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Jadi, dia...?" Yoochun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu _speechless._

Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk. _"Ne,_ kau benar."

Yoochun kembali menghadap ke depan, masih dengan wajah _shock_-nya. "Oh, astaga! Aku tak percaya ini! Lalu, kenapa masih belum ada pemberitaan?"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin mereka masih menunggu waktu yang tepat," jawabnya tak peduli.

Yoochun mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi berita besar, kau tahu."

"Hmm."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menjadi penerus Kim Hyunjoong seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Lalu, seperti apa _yeoja_ itu? Kau sudah melihat fotonya?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Belum," jawab Yunho acuh. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya? Kau membuat _mood_-ku tambah buruk, Park Yoochun."

"Aish, baiklah tuan muda."

Tak berapa lama mobil Yoochun memasuki kawasan apgujeong-dong, membuat dahi Yunho mengkerut.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kau tahu, belanja bisa menghilangkan stressmu," Yoochun menjawab santai. Yunho mencibir.

"Itu untuk wanita, bodoh." Yunho meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya lalu menyandarkan dirinya di jok dengan santai. "Satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan stressku adalah melampiaskannya. Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke gym? Aku bisa memukul sansak disana. Atau, kau mau membantuku?"

Yoochun tertawa garing. "Hahaha.. tidak terimakasih. Aku janji akan membawamu ke gym setelah ini. Sebentar saja, ok? Aku ingin membeli sepatu baru, aku sudah bosan dengan sepatu-sepatuku ini."

Yunho tak menjawab. Dia menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang masuk dari jendela mobil yang dibiarkannya terbuka membelai wajahnya lembut. Pikirannya terlalu penat sekarang. Bertunangan lalu setelah itu menikah dengan _yeoja_ yang tak dikenalnya? Dia memang sudah menerima kenyataan ini sejak lama, tetapi tetap saja kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya konyol.

Setelah Yoochun mendapat sepatu-sepatu yang diinginkannya, mereka berdua kembali ke dalam mobil. Tapi baru satu menit mobil berjalan, Yoochun menghentikannya tiba-tiba. Yunho memandangnya aneh.

_"Wae?_ Kau meninggalkan sesuatu?"

Yoochun menoleh lalu menunjuk sebuah bangunan tak jauh di depan mereka. "Kau lihat _cafe_ itu? Aku sering melihat Su-ie kesana jika aku sedang disini. Kita kesana sebentar ok? Siapa tahu hari ini aku beruntung dan dia ada disana sekarang."

"Hah, apa kau tak lelah terus memperhatikannya diam-diam seperti ini?" tanya Yunho tak habis pikir. Terkadang dia heran dengan yang namanya _yeoja._ Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuat _namja_ hanya bisa memandang mereka seorang?

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yoochun. "Kau juga akan seperti ini jika nanti kau jatuh-cinta-yang-entah-kapan-itu, haha.."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Yah, yah, _whatever._"

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil setelah Yoochun memarkirkannya di tempat parkir _cafe._ Yunho mengambil kacamata hitamnya lalu memakainya. Begitu pula Yoochun.

"Kau tahu, makan juga bisa mengurangi stressmu," Yoochun mulai mengoceh lagi.

"Yeah, tapi aku bukan Changmin kalau kau lupa."

"Hehe~" Yoochun cengengesan.

"Lagipula..." Yunho berhenti lalu menatap Yoochun. Seringai terukir jelas di wajah tampannya. "Aku punya cara yang lebih baik."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriakkan nyaring terdengar dari arah dapur.

"_Ne!"_ Jaejoong yang tengah membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggali pelanggan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Pie apel dan kopi hitam. Pesanan meja 5." Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang tadi disebutkannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati," Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada seorang kakek berkacamata hitam yang menduduki meja 5. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menata pie apel dan kopi hitam pesanan kakek tua itu ke meja.

"Hmm," kakek tua itu hanya bergumam kecil, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik pelayan di depannya. Memandang lekat Jaejoong dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang kakek perlukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kakek tua itu menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Tidak. Kau boleh pergi."

"_Ne,_ kalau begitu saya permisi." Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi. "Astaga, gaya sekali kakek-kakek itu memakai kacamata hitam. Harusnya kan dia memakai kacamata plus," gumamnya.

'Kling'

Baru saja Jaejoong akan memasuki dapur, bunyi bel terdengar menandakan ada pelanggan masuk. Jaejoong berbalik dan mendapati dua orang _namja_ berpakaian _stylish_ serta berkacamata hitam tengah mengamati isi _cafe._ Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela dan duduk disana.

Dengan sigap Jaejoong menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang tuan, mau pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

Seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat yang mengenakan kaos putih serta jaket merah-hitam hanya membuka kacamatanya, menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menilai, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku menu.

Jaejoong terpana sejenak. Tampan. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah itu, tapi dimana ya?

"_Coffee Late,"_ jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, eh, _ne.._" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru mencatat pesanan _namja_ itu. "Kalau anda, tuan?" Jaejoong berbalik menatap _namja_ satunya lagi. Kali ini seorang _namja_ berambut hitam. _Namja_ itu membuka kacamatanya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mau _Cappucino,_" jawab _namja_ itu ramah.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa familiar dengan wajah itu. Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong tersenyum. _"Ne,_ mohon tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong membungkuk lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seorang kakek berkacamata hitam tengah mengawasinya sedari tadi. Dia menyesap kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya.

"Jung Yunho, eoh?" Bibir kakek itu melengkung membentuk senyuman misterius. "Sepertinya menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Happy Valentine Day! *tebar kembang*

Hehe.. mian, bukannya update ff malah dateng bawa ff baru. Abis gimana ya, _I can't help it xD_

Gimana menurut kalian fic ini? Ceritanya memang pasaran. Aku yakin kalian udah tau lanjutannya gimana, hoho ._.v

Ohya, mau minta pendapat kalian nih. Sebaiknya abiz ini ff mana dulu yg mesti aq kerjain ya, **Creating Love**, **Crazy for Dash Girl**, atau **My Nerdy Girl**? Ada yg mau memberi saran?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella of The Year**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Lee Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun

Yesung

Lee (Choi) Taemin

Kim (Choi) Jonghyun

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! for uke, typo(s), cerita pasaran, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne,_ mohon tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong membungkuk lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seorang kakek berkacamata hitam tengah mengawasinya sedari tadi. Dia menyesap kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya.

"Jung Yunho, eoh?" Bibir kakek itu melengkung membentuk senyuman misterius. "Sepertinya menarik."

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai 10 menit Jaejoong kembali ke depan mengantar pesanan. Dilihatnya dua _namja_ itu tengah berbincang-bincang santai. Perlahan, Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir _Coffee_ _Latte_ dan _Cappucino_ di atas meja, membuat mereka berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati," ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum ramah. Salah satu _namja_ yang berambut hitam membalas senyumnya, sementara _namja_ satunya lagi hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Dia lalu mengamati cangkir kopi di depannya.

"Aku tidak suka warna putih. Ganti yang hitam," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

Eh?

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. Baru kali ini ada yang komplain mengenai cangkir. Orang ini pasti banyak maunya, pikir Jaejoong. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap pelanggan. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah akan saya ganti. Maaf sudah membuat anda tidak nyaman." Sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkuk, lalu membawa kembali nampan berisi _Coffee Latte_ itu ke dapur. "Astaga, _namja_ itu diam-diam menghanyutkan," gerutunya.

"Lho, Jae? Kenapa dibawa ke sini lagi?" tanya Yesung, sang barista, begitu melihat Jaejoong memasuki dapur dengan kopi racikannya. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya.

"Orang itu minta cangkir hitam."

"Eh?"

Setelah Yesung dengan terheran-heran membuat ulang _Coffee Latte_ di cangkir hitam lengkap dengan _latte art_ berbentuk gajah(?), Jaejoong kembali mengantarkan kopi itu ke meja mereka.

_Namja_ itu menatap _Coffee Latte_ di depannya tanpa ekspresi, sebelum akhirnya sebuah cemoohan keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa ini? Gendut dan jelek begini... Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang suka gajah?! Ganti dengan hiasan yang abstrak!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan _namja_ itu, berani sekali dia mengejek binatang kesayangannya! Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meremas erat nampan yang dipegangnya. Tak punya pilihan lain, lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

_"Algesseumnida."_

Setelah mengganti _latte art_ di _Coffee Latte_ sesuai dengan keinginan _namja_ itu, Jaejoong kembali mengantarkannya.

"Aish, kau ini! Mana bisa aku minum kopi sepanas ini?!" protes _namja_ itu begitu menyentuh cangkir kopinya. "Kau ingin membuat mulutku melepuh, eoh?"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bukannya yang namanya kopi memang panas? Lagipula tadi dia pegang tidak panas-panas amat, kok. Suhunya pas untuk diminum. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Tidak begitu panas, kok. Bisa langsung diminum."

_Namja_ itu menatap Jaejoong. "Kalau aku bilang panas berarti ya panas! Memangnya yang mau minum kau? Ganti yang lebih dingin!" perintahnya lagi.

Jaejoong hanya bengong mendengarnya. Astaga, ternyata orang ini memang banyak maunya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Jaejoong kembali membawa _Coffee Latte_ 'gagal' itu ke dapur, membuat sekarang tak hanya Yesung yang menatapnya heran, melainkan juga Eunhyuk yang tengah berada di sana. Ryeowook? Ah, _yeoja_ itu tengah sibuk dengan pastanya.

_"Gwenchana,_ Jae? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan sepertinya Yunho _sunbae_ tidak puas." Eunhyuk menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir. Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Yunho _sunbae?"_

"Aish, jangan bilang kau tak mengenalnya!" Eunhyuk menatapnya gemas dan lebih gemas lagi ketika melihat Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Jung Yunho _sunbae,_ mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terkenal di universitas kita! Dan yang bersamanya itu adalah sahabatnya, Park Yoochun _sunbae._ Keduanya ada di fakultas ekonomi jurusan bisnis," jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Jung Yunho? Ah! Jaejoong ingat sekarang. Bukankah dia _namja_ kaya dan terkenal yang banyak diidolakan para _yeoja_ di kampus itu? Pantas saja wajah mereka berdua tidak asing.

"Kau masih mau melayaninya? Biar aku atau Myungsoo saja yang menggantikanmu. Kudengar dia orangnya mengerikan. Dia pasti sedang menindasmu sekarang," bisik Eunhyuk. Jaejoong hanya mengibaskan tangannya.

_"Gwenchana..._ Dia malah akan berpikir aku takut padanya kalau kau menggantikanku."

Usai membuat ulang _Coffee Latte_ –yang membuat Yesung menggerutu sebal, Jaejoong dengan was-was meletakkan kembali _Coffee Latte_ baru itu ke hadapan Yunho. Berdoa dalam hati semoga ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja mereka. Tapi sepertinya harapannya tak terkabul.

Yunho mencicipi _Coffee Latte _barunya, lalu mencecap lidahnya. "Kau sedang mempermainkanku, ya? Kenapa pahit begini, hah?! Aku mau yang manis!"

Lalu...

"Hey! kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Ini masih kurang manis!"

Dan...

"Ck, kau ini! Yang ini terlalu manis! Kau mau membuatku terkena penyakit diabetes?!"

Tuk. Jaejoong kembali meletakkan cangkir –yang sudah sesuai pesanan ke meja Yunho. Senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya kendati dalam hati dia sudah menggeram kesal. _Namja_ ini benar-benar menindasnya. Temannya yang ia kira ramahpun sama saja. Bukannya membantu dia malah pura-pura tak melihat dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan besok _chagi,_ besok aku ada kencan dengan Yuri.. bagaimana kalau lusa? Hmm.. _ne.._ kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau.."

_Playboy,_ eoh? Jaejoong berdecak pelan dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Yunho.

Yunho mulai meneguk kopinya, tapi tidak lama karena kemudian _namja_ itu mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Heh, kau mau meracuniku ya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung. _"Ne?"_

"Kau ini buta atau tidak punya mata, sih?! Sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang gula dan mana yang garam?! Ini asin!"

O.O

_Mwo?_ Asin? Sungguh Jaejoong ingin melempar nampan di tangannya ke kepala _namja_ yang katanya bernama Yunho ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melontarkan alasan konyol seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Yesung salah memasukkan garam, kan? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut mencicipi _Coffee Latte_ itu. Manis kok.

"Ya! Kenapa kau minum minumanku?!"

_Omo!_ Jaejoong langsung sadar dan buru-buru meletakkan cangkir itu ke meja.

"_Cheosonghamnida, cheosonghamnida,"_ ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. _Paboya!_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aish, dasar! Cepat ganti yang baru!"

Sebelum bisa dicegah, Jaejoong berkata, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi yang ini sudah manis dan sama sekali tidak asin."

Yunho menatapnya kesal. "Itu di lidahmu! Di lidahku ini asin! Aish, bisa tidak sih kau melayani pelanggan?!" bentaknya keras, membuat semua pengunjung melihat ke arah mereka. _Aigo,_ ini memalukan.

"Ah, _ne.._ saya mengerti tuan," ucap Jaejoong mencoba bersikap sabar. _Namja_ itu pikir dia akan kalah begitu saja?

Tapi kenyataannya...

Tuk. Untuk ke sepuluh kalinya Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir di atas meja Yunho. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang dan para pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Kikwang sedang mengecek pesanan kopi di gudang, menyisakan Eunhyuk dan Myungsoo yang berlarian kesana-kemari melayani pelanggan. Kasihan mereka berdua, mereka tampak kewalahan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Sementara dia? Terjebak dengan pelanggan cerewet ini!

"Heh, kenapa kau berwajah masam seperti itu?" tanya Yunho, dia meletakkan kembali _Coffee Latte_ yang hendak diminumnya. "Aish, kau membuatku jadi tidak berselera. Aku berubah pikiran, aku mau _Mocca Blend_ saja," katanya dengan nada menyebalkan. "Dan ingat, jangan berwajah seperti itu jika sedang mengantarkan pesananku karena itu bisa mempengaruhi _mood-_ku, _arra?"_

"_Ne."_ Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk. Tak lama dia kembali lagi dengan membawa secangkir _Mocca Blend._

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang tuan perlukan, saya permisi dulu. Saya masih harus melayani pelanggan lain," ujar Jaejoong akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Mata sipit Yunho membulat.

"_Mwo?_ Melayaniku saja tidak becus masih mau melayani orang lain?!" serunya keras. Membuat para pelanggan lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah mereka. Aish, Jaejoong sungguh berharap bumi menelannya sekarang juga.

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho dengan tenang, berusaha tidak menunjukkan gurat-gurat ketakutan. Dan sepertinya itu membuat Yunho makin kesal.

"Aish! _Cafe_ ini benar-benar... katanya _cafe_ terbagus disini. Tapi ternyata kualitas dan pegawainya sama saja! Ayo Chun!" Yunho meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke meja dengan kasar lalu pergi begitu saja.

Yoochun hanya melemparkan senyum minta maaf pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yunho.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

_"Noona,_ kau mendengarku?"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika sebuah tangan melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Dia tampak seperti orang linglung sebelum kemudian menatap _namja_ di hadapannya sambil tersenyum garing. "Hehe.. kau bicara apa?"

"Ck, apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh? Jangan bilang kau sedang melamunkan aku," ujar _namja_ itu narsis. Jaejoong yang gemas segera menjitak kepalanya.

"Dalam mimpimu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat."

Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun yang cemberut lalu terkekeh. Dia tahu diam-diam Kyuhyun memang menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja perasaannya tidak akan dianggap serius olehnya. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari bocah ingusan yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP? Bahkan dia sempat tertawa keras ketika Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya beberapa bulan lalu.

Aish, ingat itu membuat Jaejoong ingin tertawa lagi.

"Jelaskan soal nomor 5 ini _noona,_ aku tidak mengerti."

Jaejoong melihat soal yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun lalu mulai menjelaskan cara menjawabnya perlahan. Yah, beginilah pekerjaan _part time-_nya yang lain, menjadi guru les privat Bahasa Inggris seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa dibilang kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Kyuhyun sangat parah, itulah sebabnya Jungsoo _ahjumma_ –ibu Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk mengajari putra satu-satunya itu.

Jaejoong mengajar tiga kali seminggu, tiap hari Rabu, Sabtu dan Minggu pukul 7 sampai 9 malam. Gajinya pun lumayan besar, cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari dan membayar sewa apartemen jika ditambah dengan penghasilan dari _cafe._

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _cafe_ dia jadi ingat _namja_ menyebalkan itu. Beruntung Lee Seung Gi _oppa_ –manajer _cafe_ mereka adalah orang baik dan pengertian, ditambah lagi dia terlambat datang tadi hingga melewatkan kejadian dimana Yunho menistakan dirinya. Bagaimana jika tidak? Mungkin dia sudah dipecat karena membuat pelanggan marah. Grrr.. Dia bersumpah akan memukul kepala Yunho dengan PSP Kyuhyun(?) apabila Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menekan bolpoinnya terlalu keras, membuatnya menancap di permukaan buku milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit.

_"Noona, gwenchanayo?"_

_"Gwenchana,"_ jawab Jaejoong singkat. Segera dihapusnya bayang-bayang Yunho dari pikirannya. "Sampai dimana kita tadi, Kyu?"

"Err.. _Past Perfect Tense?"_

"Ah, ya..."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan belajar mereka dengan lebih serius. Bahkan Jungsoo _ahjumma_ yang masuk membawakan minuman dan cemilan hanya ditanggapi singkat oleh mereka.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam ketika Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum dirinya membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, remaja maniak _games_ itu menyodorkan buku paket ke hadapannya.

"Tolong kerjakan untukku, _noona~_" mohonnya dengan _puppy eyes._

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Dan membuatku begadang seperti kemarin malam lagi? _BIG NO,_ Cho Kyuhyun. Itu PRmu jadi kerjakan sendiri!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyeringai _evil._ "Kau serius, _noona?"_

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ponselnya! Matanya tambah membulat saat _namja_ bermarga Cho itu dengan santai melambai-lambaikan benda itu di atas akuarium mini miliknya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Hoaammmm~"

Jaejoong menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya serta menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. Dia meraih alarm yang meraung-raung di meja nakas dan mematikannya.

Diliriknya sekilas jam itu. Hm, jam 6 pagi? Dia sendiri ada kuliah jam 10 nanti. Ah, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai sedikit. Hari ini dia hanya ada satu mata kuliah dilanjutkan dengan _shift_ siang dan malam di _cafe._

Jaejoong bangkit dari _single bed_ miliknya dan melakukan rutinitas bangun tidurnya –buang air kecil, sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Setelah itu dia menyalakan TV dan bergegas ke dapur membuat sarapan. Sepertinya dua potong _sandwich_ cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini. Ditambah segelas susu hangat.

Masih dengan pakaian tidur seksinya –_hot pants_ dan _tank top,_ Jaejoong duduk manis di depan TV menikmati sarapannya. _Doe eyes-_nya meredup kala melihat iklan komersial tentang sebuah tempat wisata keluarga. Tampak di layar kaca sebuah keluarga harmonis yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak mereka.

Tanpa terasa Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas susu di tangannya. Wajahnya menunduk.

'_Keluarga, eoh?'_ batinnya miris.

Dia tidak punya keluarga. Dirinya dibesarkan di panti asuhan sejak usianya 2 tahun. Dia tidak tahu siapa orangtua maupun kerabatnya. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin karena waktu itu ia memang masih sangat kecil.

Nama Kim Jaejoong yang disandangnya sekarang pun merupakan nama pemberian dari ibu kepala panti. Pernah dia bertanya bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di panti asuhan dan wanita tua itu menjawab mereka menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan sekarat di tepi sungai Han. Mereka menduga bahwa dia hanyut dan suatu keajaiban bahwa dirinya tak meninggal.

Sejak saat itu dia berpikir, mungkinkah orangtuanya yang membuangnya ke sungai? Tapi, kenapa?

Dia tidak dapat menemukan alasannya.

Dia hanya bersyukur dirinya dapat ditemukan dan diselamatkan oleh orang yang benar. Bersyukur karena dia diberi kesempatan untuk berteman dan bersekolah layaknya anak-anak lain. Hingga akhirnya lulus dari SMA, ia keluar dari panti asuhan dan mencoba hidup mandiri. Berbekal uang tabungan –hasil kerja _part time_ selama SMA dan uang saku dari panti, dia menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil murah yang dekat dengan kampusnya.

Yah, terimakasih pada otak briliannya yang membuatnya selalu memperoleh beasiswa dari semenjak SMP hingga dirinya menginjak bangku kuliah seperti sekarang. Dia mengambil program studi Seni Theater di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Korea Selatan, _Kyunghee University._ Dia ingin sekali menjadi aktris musikal. Sekarang adalah semester keempatnya.

Ah, cukup membicarakan dirinya dan nasibnya yang tidak beruntung itu.

Jaejoong menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, mencuci piring dan gelas bekasnya lalu kembali ke kamar. Matanya menyipit melihat jendela yang masih tertutup. Ck, dia bahkan lupa membuka jendela kamarnya. Dengan langkah terseret-seret dia membuka jendela itu.

Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Sepertinya dia harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter setelah ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat sebuah _limousine_ terparkir dengan anggunnya di jalanan depan gedung apartemen kecilnya. Belum lagi mobil sedan hitam mengkilat yang berada di depan dan belakang _limousine_ itu bak seorang penjaga.

"Apa ada kunjungan Presiden?" gumamnya konyol. Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Lebih baik dia berganti baju dan bersepeda di luar.

Belum sempat Jaejoong beranjak ke lemari, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Eh? Siapa pagi-pagi kesini? Apa Taemin _ahjumma?"_

Taemin _ahjumma_ memang terkadang mengantar sarapan ke apartemennya. Tak ingin membuat _ahjumma_ kesayangannya itu lama menunggu, Jaejoong bergegas ke depan membukakan pintu. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat tidak mendapati seorang _yeoja_ cantik paruh baya di depan pintunya melainkan sekumpulan orang berjas hitam yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan rentenir dan sejenisnya. Lalu, siapa mereka?

"Ng.. _n-nu-nuguseoyo?"_ tanyanya memberanikan diri. Mereka membungkuk.

"Maaf jika menganggu pagi anda, nona. Tapi kami diperintahkan Presdir untuk menjemput nona sekarang."

"P-presdir?" ulang Jaejoong berharap telinganya tidak salah dengar. Tapi sepertinya tidak karena salah satu diantara mereka mengangguk membenarkan. Jaejoong mengernyit bingung.

"_M-mianhae,_ sepertinya kalian salah orang, aku tidak pernah mengenal presdir kal-yah! Apa-apaan ini!"

Jaejoong berteriak kaget dan tidak sempat menghindar ketika orang-orang itu dengan sigap mengunci kedua tangannya dan membawanya pergi.

"Kyaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong mencoba memberontak tapi tentu saja tenaganya kalah telak dengan dua orang pria kekar di kanan kirinya. Panik dan takut mulai menjalarinya saat mereka tetap menggiringnya pergi. _Omo,_ salah apa dia, ya Tuhan?

"Lepaskan! Ya siapapun tolong aku!"

Brak. Sebuah pintu terbuka. Tampak pasangan ibu dan anak yang terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tapi tak lama karena kemudian wajah mereka berubah menjadi _shock._

"_Omo,_ Joongie!"

"Jae _noona!"_

"_Ahjumma!_ Jonghyun! Tolong akuuu!"

"_Noona!"_ Bak pahlawan kesiangan Jonghyun berusaha menerobos barikade pria-pria berjas hitam itu, namun gagal karena salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat menahan Jonghyun dan menarik _namja_ berseragam SMA itu menjauh.

"Jangan bawa _noona-_ku pergi!"

"_Nae dongsaeng!"_ Jaejoong menatap Jonghyun penuh harap.

"Setidaknya bisakah kalian membiarkannya berganti pakaian dulu?! Pakaianmu terlalu seksi, _noona!"_

_Mwo?_

"CHOI JONGHYUN!"

Astaga, kenapa _namja_ di sekitarnya tidak ada yang benar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**Hehe..**

**ottoke chingu? ada yg bisa menebak ceritanya?**

**dan bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? udah dua bulan ga nulis jadi gugup **

**maaf lama *kebiasaan*, aku harap kalian masih ingat fic ini. kalo lupa baca chap 1nya lagi ne :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella of The Year**

**Author:** Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Lee Donghae

Choi Seunghyun

Kim Hyunjoong

Jung Jihoon

Song (Jung) Haekyo

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Warning:** Genderswitch! for uke, typo(s), cerita pasaran, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ahjumma!_ Jonghyun! Tolong akuuu!"

"_Noona!"_ Bak pahlawan kesiangan Jonghyun berusaha menerobos barikade pria-pria berjas hitam itu, namun gagal karena salah satu dari mereka dengan cepat menahan Jonghyun dan menarik _namja_ berseragam SMA itu menjauh.

"Jangan bawa _noona-_ku pergi!"

"_Nae dongsaeng!"_ Jaejoong menatap Jonghyun penuh harap.

"Yah! Setidaknya bisakah kalian membiarkannya berganti pakaian dulu?! Pakaianmu terlalu seksi, _noona!"_

_Mwo?_

"CHOI JONGHYUN!"

Astaga, kenapa _namja_ di sekitarnya tidak ada yang benar?

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memandang sekeliling dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak, setelah tadi dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah mansion mewah dengan halaman yang luasnya pun dia tak mau membayangkan, sekarang dia kembali dibuat terkagum-kagum saat memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa _soft pink_ yang begitu cantik.

Kamar itu sangat luas, bahkan lebih luas dari apartemennya.

Tapi, satu yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Kenapa dia dibawa ke sini?

_"Agasshi."_

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jaejoong yang masih berkelana dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tengah membungkuk padanya.

"Saya akan menjemput _agasshi_ beberapa saat lagi. Silahkan _agasshi_ bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu."

Otak Jaejoong sibuk mencerna maksud perkataan _namja_ itu. Bersiap-siap? Bersiap-siap untuk apa? Dan lagi, sedang apa sebenarnya ia di sini?! Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus berputar-putar di kepala Jaejoong dan membuatnya pusing. Karena itu sebelum _namja_ itu pergi menjauh, dengan cepat Jaejoong menahannya.

"Tunggu! Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku dibawa ke sini. Bisa kau jelaskan? Kumohon," pinta Jaejoong. Dia sungguh waswas saat ini. Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka orang jahat dan rumah ini adalah markasnya? Bagaimana jika nanti saat ia sedang sendiri di kamar ini... ada pria yang tiba-tiba masuk, mengunci pintu, dan...?

Astaga, dia tidak mau membayangkannya!

_Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Kami bukan orang jahat," ucapnya seakan tahu isi pikiran Jaejoong. "Dan _agasshi_ akan tahu maksud kami membawa anda kemari sebentar lagi."

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Saya mohon undur diri."

Sebelum pintu sepenuhnya tertutup, _namja_ itu berbalik. "Ah ya, _agasshi_ boleh menggunakan apapun yang ada di kamar ini. Kamar ini milik anda."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap pintu kayu besar di depannya dengan ragu. Kini dia tampak segar dan rapi dengan pakaian _training_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang melekat di tubuhnya. Meski dia masih bingung, namun tadi dia memutuskan untuk mandi di dalam kamar yang katanya 'miliknya' itu.

Mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa membulat saat melihat kamar mandi yang –sekali lagi– begitu luas dan mewah. Dengan nuansa hijau yang sejuk, lantai yang terbuat dari batu marmer, _bath tub_ bundar besar yang nyaman, dan dinding yang –sebagian besar– seperti cermin. Bahkan dinding di satu sisi ruangan terbuat dari kaca tebal disertai sebuah pintu, yang langsung berhadapan dengan air terjun dan taman _mini_ buatan di luar.

Matanya pun seakan dimanjakan saat dia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang ternyata di dalamnya berisi ratusan baju keluaran terbaru yang ia yakin harganya sangat mahal. Belum lagi benda-benda seperti tas, sepatu, perhiasan, serta aksesoris lain yang berada di _display,_ membuat matanya ijo seketika.

Sungguh, apa dia sedang bermimpi? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun sepertinya ini sangat tak mungkin.

Karena masih merasa ragu dan tak enak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai baju _training_ alih-alih berbagai macam _dress_ cantik yang tergantung di sana.

_"Agasshi."_

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya. Kedua bola matanya yang besar menyiratkan keraguan dan ketakutan.

"Haruskah aku masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya pelan.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja _agasshi._ Tuan Besar sudah tak sabar bertemu anda."

Tuan Besar? Jaejoong merinding. Mendengarnya saja dia bisa membayangkan jika orang yang dimaksud adalah semacam bos mafia dan sebagainya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga semua pemikirannya tidak benar, Jaejoong membuka pintu di depannya.

"Ah, sudah datang?"

Seorang _namja_ tampak duduk membelakanginya sambil menyesap teh. Tak lama kemudian _namja_ itu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang meski sudah tua masih terlihat tampan dan tegas. Mata itu menatap Jaejoong tajam, membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali balas menatap mata itu.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari? Apa aku punya masalah dengan kalian?" Entah darimana datangnya keberanian hingga Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Dia pun hanya merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Aish, semoga saja mereka mau melepaskannya.

_Namja_ tua itu terkekeh. "Sebelumnya izinkan aku mengenalkan diriku. Namaku Kim Hyunjoong."

Kim Hyunjoong? Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, pikir Jaejoong. Astaga! Jaejoong menatap _namja_ di hadapannya dengan mata membelalak, tak percaya. Dia benar-benar _nerveous_ sekarang. Kim Hyunjoong dari HM Group. Siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu? Perusahaannya bahkan masuk dalam 5 besar perusahaan terbaik di Korea Selatan. Dari HM Group pulalah Jaejoong mendapatkan beasiswanya.

Lalu, apa yang pebisinis besar macam pria itu inginkan darinya? Apa ini berhubungan dengan beasiswa yang diterimanya? Tapi rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Kau memang tidak punya masalah denganku, tapi aku punya alasan kuat membawamu kemari."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Mau tak mau Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

Kim Hyunjoong tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong penuh arti. "Aku hanya ingin membawa pulang cucuku. Kau... adalah cucuku."

Dan dunia Jaejoong seakan-akan terbalik saat itu juga.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jung Yunho memandang tak minat dosen di depannya. Kuliah sore memang menjenuhkan. Alangkah enaknya jika yang mengajar saat ini adalah dosen wanita muda yang cantik. Go Ahra –si centil itu pun tak masalah, asal jangan pria tua membosankan seperti yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas.

Entah apa yang _namja_ botak dan gendut itu bicarakan, Yunho tidak peduli. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kirinya dan hanya bisa mendesis ketika mendapati semua orang –bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya, tampak serius menyimak penjelasan dari sang dosen. Merasa tak puas, Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hatinya bersorak gembira saat beberapa menit kemudian dosen botak itu mengakhiri pelajarannya. Tapi rasa itu tak bertahan lama karena sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk menghancurkan _mood-_nya seketika. Dia mendesah. Gagal sudah rencananya _clubbing_ malam ini.

"Yo, Yun!"

Yunho mendongak dan mendapati Yoochun, Donghae, serta Seunghyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan kasar Yunho memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya itu. Bersama-sama mereka keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Tadi aku bertemu Siwon. Dia bilang akan menunggumu di Criel besok malam," tutur Yoochun. Yunho berdecak.

"Kau bisa menggunakan motorku," tawar Donghae.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa."

"_Oh my,_ sepertinya sekarang _uri_ Yunho takut pada ayahnya," ledek Seunghyun. Dia, Yoochun, dan Donghae terbahak. Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kalian tahu kalau semua barangku sudah habis tersita. Aku tidak mau kali ini kartu-kartu kreditku yang berharga terkena blokir."

Criel adalah sebutan untuk lintasan tempat para pembalap motor liar berpesta. Hampir tiap akhir pekan Yunho berada di sana. Tapi untuk sekarang nampaknya dia harus berpikir ulang jika ingin mendatangi tempat itu. Tidak, setelah penggrebekan polisi beberapa minggu lalu. Seperti yang dia bilang, dia masih sayang kartu kreditnya.

"_Arraseo-arraseo._ Ah, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Seunghyun sembari melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan Donghae.

"Jam 6," gumam _namja_ yang bertubuh paling pendek itu.

"Jam 6? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku dulu? Aku punya banyak film baru. Hitung-hitung untuk pemanasan sebelum kita beraksi malam ini, haha..." Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Kecuali Yunho tentunya.

"Aku tak bisa ikut ke Mirotic malam ini."

Semua berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Yunho heran. _"Waeyo?"_

"_Aboji_ menyuruhku untuk pulang cepat dan makan malam di rumah," ucap Yunho enggan. Ketiganya hanya bisa menatap Yunho kasihan. Yoochun menepuk-nepuk punggung Yunho.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kalian berdua pergilah ke rumahku. Biar aku mengantar Yunho."

Mereka berempat sampai di tempat parkir dan hendak memasuki mobil masing-masing ketika tiba-tiba ucapan Seunghyun membuat semuanya berhenti.

"Kau yakin akan ikut kami, Hae? Kudengar sekarang kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis dari jurusan tari modern? Sedangkan kami tahu kau selalu jadi orang pertama yang memesan kamar tiap kita pergi ke tempat macam Mirotic."

"Yeah, dan Yunho selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memesan kamar," sindir Donghae. Yunho memilih mengabaikannya. Dia memang suka bercumbu dengan wanita, tetapi untuk yang lebih jauh dia masih bisa menahan hawa nafsunya. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya dengan wanita asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Eh, kau punya pacar? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu?" Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, sementara Yunho ikut menatap Donghae dengan mata menyipit. Tak ayal dia juga penasaran dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya itu.

"Maksud kalian Eunhyuk? _Well,_ aku hanya bermain-main dengannya. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyukainya, dia bahkan tak selevel dengan kita," ucap Donghae angkuh.

"Kau kejam," sembur Seunghyun langsung. Donghae terkekeh.

"Bukankah karena itu kita berteman?"

Dan semuanya kembali tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam itu berlangsung hikmat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Yang menyebabkannya tampak sedikit berbeda adalah jumlah orang yang menempati meja makan. Meja yang biasanya terisi tiga orang itu kini berubah menjadi empat orang. Pemandangan yang sungguh langka di keluarga Jung.

Yunho memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Dia merindukan masakkan ibunya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia makan di rumah, ia pun tak ingat. Diabaikannya Changmin yang terus menatapnya penuh iritasi.

_"Hyung,_ aku tahu kau lapar. Tapi jangan sampai menghabiskan semuanya, _arra?"_

Yunho mendengus. "Perutku bukan perut karet seperti kepunyaanmu, Jung Changmin."

Changmin cemberut. Jung Haekyo –sang ibu yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan.

Suasana kembali tenang, hingga kemudian suara deheman terdengar. Yunho mendesis dalam hati. Dia tahu ini saat Jung Jihoon –ayahnya, berbicara. Karena hal itu pulalah alasan ia makan malam di rumah saat ini.

"Kami ingin membicarakan pertunanganmu, Yunho-ah."

_Bingo._ Tapi, apa? Pertunangan? Astaga, dia bahkan lupa akan hal itu. _Aish, kenapa pria tua ini malah mengingatkanku,_ gerutu Yunho dalam hati. Dia diam, menanti sang ayah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kim _aboji_ sudah membawa tunanganmu pulang. Dia ingin pertunangan kalian dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan pesta penyambutannya."

"Kapan itu?"

"Minggu depan."

Yunho mendesah. Sepertinya dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasannya. Bisa ia bayangkan tak lama lagi akan ada seorang gadis centil cerewet yang mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. _Hell no!_

"Aku harap kau tidak membuat masalah, Yunho-ah."

Yunho menyeringai. _"Well,_ aku tidak menjanjikan hal itu."

"Yunho!" Suara Jung Jihoon menggema, membuat suasana hening seketika. Bahkan bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring pun tak terdengar. Changmin dan Haekyo saling lirik dalam diam, tidak berani bersuara. Sesekali mereka melempar pandangan putus asa kepada Yunho yang nampak santai.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Aku tidak akan mengacau dan sebagai gantinya aku ingin semua barangku yang kau sita kembali."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tahu ayahnya tidak akan menolak. Sang ayah paham benar akan watak berandalnya yang tidak akan main-main sekali dia mengatakan sesuatu. Yunho memperhatikan ayahnya yang menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan mata.

_"Arraseo,"_ ujar kepala keluarga Jung itu kemudian. "Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya asal kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Pertunangan ini sangat penting dan aku tidak ingin semuanya kacau hanya karena kelakuan nakalmu."

Yunho tertawa puas dalam hati. "Baiklah, kurasa aku pun tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan pertunangan ini. Ah ya, siapa nama _yeoja_ itu?"

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia sangat cantik. Kau harus melihatnya, Yunho-ah." Haekyo menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Yunho. Foto _close up_ seorang gadis dalam pakaian musim dinginnya. Yunho mengernyit melihat foto itu, sebelum kemudian terbelalak.

_Yeoja_ ini! Bukankah dia _yeoja_ yang ia kerjai kemarin? Si pelayan _cafe?_ Yunho masih ingat jelas wajah itu. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan lupa tiap wajah cantik yang ditemuinya. Tapi _yeoja_ ini.. astaga... dia ingin tertawa sekarang. Niatnya mengerjai _yeoja_ itu hanyalah untuk pelampiasan dirinya yang sedang _bad mood_ akibat perjodohan konyol yang menimpanya.

Tapi siapa yang sangka ternyata dia melampiaskannya pada tunangannya sendiri?

Yunho bahkan mendapat omelan dari Yoochun sepulang dari _cafe,_ karena Yoochun mengenali _yeoja_ itu sebagai teman Junsu. Yoochun tidak mau Junsu jadi _ilfil_ padanya gara-gara dia diam saja saat Yunho mengerjai temannya. Bagaimana kalau _yeoja_ itu menjatuhkan imejnya di depan Junsu? Yah setidaknya seperti itu unek-unek Yoochun.

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" Suara lembut Haekyo menghentikan Yunho yang hendak beranjak.

Yunho tersenyum, meski lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Aku ingin menyapa tunanganku."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong memandang ke sekeliling dalam diam, frustasi. Saat ini ia kembali berada di dalam kamar bernuansa _pink_ yang sempat disinggahinya ketika pertama kali memasuki mansion ini. Kamar yang mulai sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pojokkan kemudian mendesah. Barang-barang yang terdapat di apartemen mungilnya bahkan sudah berpindah ke sini.

_Otteyo,_ apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kenapa semuanya begitu mendadak?

Jaejoong teringat kata-kata Kim Hyunjoong beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya akibat _shock._

"_Namamu adalah Kim Youngwoong. Kau adalah cucuku yang hilang 18 tahun lalu. Lama sudah aku mencarimu, aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa menemukanmu. Aku begitu bahagia."_

Jaejoong yang saat itu sudah bisa mengatasi rasa _shock-_nya hanya menyangkal ucapan Kim Hyunjoong dengan halus, mengatakan bahwa dia itu mungkin salah orang. Tapi kemudian jawaban pria tua itu membuatnya bungkam.

"_Aku tidak mungkin salah. Tanda di lehermu, itu adalah tanda lahir cucuku. Kalau kau masih tak percaya, kau bisa melihat hasil tes DNA milikmu."_

Yang Jaejoong pikirkan saat itu adalah, DNA? Kapan pria itu melakukannya?

"_Semenjak kau dinyatakan hilang, aku telah memberikan sampel rambut dan darahku pada semua rumah sakit di Korea, memerintahkan mereka memeriksa semua darah yang masuk dari gadis yang seusia denganmu dan mencocokannya dengan sampelku. 18 tahun penantian panjangku terbayar saat minggu lalu pihak _Seoul International Hospital_ menghubungiku. Kau tidak ingat?"_

Tentu saja Jaejoong ingat. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mendonorkan darah untuk teman sekelasnya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi, siapa sangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini? Aish, Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Drrrt... drrrtt...

Bunyi getaran ponsel menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Dia mengecek pesan yang masuk dan mendapati nama Junsu di sana.

**Jae, **_**oddiseo?**_** Aku habis menemani **_**eomma**_** belanja dan membeli banyak makanan. Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta di tempatmu? Aku dan Hyukkie akan berada di sana setengah lagi.**

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum. Apa kata Junsu dan Eunhyuk kalau dia menceritakan kejadian hari ini?

Jaejoong meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas. Saat itu jugalah matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri dengan manis di sana. Dia meraih foto itu lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Foto orangtuanya.

"_Kau beserta kedua orangtuamu terlibat sebuah kecelakaan. Mobil yang kalian tumpangi menabrak pembatas jembatan dan jatuh ke sungai Han. Orangtuamu ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa, tetapi kau... jasadmu sama sekali tidak bisa kami temukan. Itulah sebabnya aku mencarimu, karena aku yakin kau masih hidup di luar sana."_

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu menatap foto itu. Inikah kedua orangtuanya? Mereka sangat tampan dan cantik. Mata jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar air mata itu jatuh dan mengaliri kedua pipi mulusnya.

Dia bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan untuk melihat mereka meski hanya lewat sebuah foto. Dia bersyukur karena pemikirannya selama ini salah. Dia punya orangtua. Dia bukanlah anak haram. Dia bukanlah anak yang dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar. Lalu, apa sekarang? Meskipun masih sulit dipercaya, tetapi akhirnya dia menemukan keluarganya. Bahkan melebihi harapannya, keluarganya merupakan kalangan terpandang.

Haruskah ia menerimanya?

Drrrtt... drrttt...

Lagi-lagi getaran ponsel membuyarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

_Hyukkie calling..._

Jaejoong mengernyit. Astaga! Bukankah Junsu bilang mereka akan datang ke tempatnya?

Jaejoong buru-buru membenahi penampilannya di cermin, memastikan tak ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. Aish, sepertinya dia harus meminta izin untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Semoga saja Kim Hyunjoong –atau sekarang harus ia panggil kakek, mengizinkannya.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum.

"_Annyeong~"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Ga di Crazy for Dash Girl ga disini, isinya perjodohan semua -_-

Gomawo yang udah baca n review di chap kemarin :D

Aku harap ceritanya ga makin aneh... gimana menurut chingu?


End file.
